Unforgivable sinner
by ptite-ane
Summary: Il avait pensé que sa punition pour l'avoir menée à la mort serait son propre trépas. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de choisir son propre châtiment, ni de fuir les conséquences de ses actes : l'absence de Lily. Song-fic


Merci à Shaman Senekata et Remuslupin pour l'aide que ce soit au niveau de l'inspiration, des mots, de la traduction des paroles ou de l'avis sur l'illustration qui n'existe plus.

Songifc basée sur la chanson "Unfogrivable Sinner" de Lene Marlin. Franchement, j'ai hésité sur quels personnages employer tellement il y avait de choix. C'est vrai quoi : quelqu'un avec une culpabilité qui le ronge jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir vivre normalement... Combien de personnages conviennent à cette image ?!

Je suis de ceux qui ne pardonnent pas ce que Severus a fait donc je l'ai prit comme personnage. Mais il faut avouer que même Sirius aurait correspondu, surtout avec la fin de la chanson, quand elle parle de tomber au sol.

* * *

**Unforgivable Sinner**

Il ne sait plus l'heure qu'il est. Ca ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde, car désormais, le temps ne lui sert plus à rien. Ca ne lui permet que de mesurer le temps depuis sa mort, à quel point elle est loin et comme sa fin à lui semble lointaine. Inaccessible. Le temps n'est qu'une erreur, la pire qui soit car impossible à annuler. Impossible de la récupérer.  
Il ne veut voir personne, ne veut parler à personne, se laisser mourir, la rejoindre mais impossible. Il doit rester. Cela fait parti de ses devoirs, de sa malédiction.  
Le chaos qui règne en lui, il ne peut l'ignorer, ni le partager. Il ne veut pas. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste de Lily : la tristesse.  
Et peu importe que ça le déchire, que ça le détruise, que la douleur est insupportable. C'est trop précieux pour qu'il le montre alors il continue de la cacher. C'est la seule chose qui lui appartient !

Et pourtant, depuis le début il avait essayé. Depuis Poudlard ! Il avait tenté de se faire plus discret pour elle, il cherchait à la protéger des autres Serpentard, il avait même demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner.  
Il l'avait même trahi pour elle, revenant à mettre sa vie sous sa baguette. Et il priait pour qu'elle comprenne ses efforts.  
Il voulait juste la garder pour lui. Il avait tout essayé.

Et cet échec ne se manifeste même pas par son visage furieux ou accusateur, mais par l'ombre de son absence, qui le suit partout où il va.  
Le monde était vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste des ombres, lui et son absence qui le hante, qui l'empêche de trouver le repos.  
Qui l'empêche même de tout cesser. Cette absence qui le réveille plus brutalement que le pire des vacarmes, que le plus effrayant cauchemar. Il a désormais aussi peur de vivre en compagnie de ce fantôme que de dormir et de subir ce harcèlement sans aucune échappatoire autre que le réveil et le retour à la réalité. Chaque jour il tombe de charybde en scylla. Incapable de penser à autre chose, sans espoir d'obtenir un rêve apaisant.  
Cette absence accompagnée de cet espoir rendu amer par l'attente de sa fin, et de la possibilité qu'entre la vie et la mort, il aura l'occasion de voir son doux visage une dernière fois.

_« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit c'est la mort. »_

Un ennemi ridicule. Le premier vaincu, pour Severus. Pour lui, c'est la vie le dernier obstacle. Sa vie à lui. Une erreur, un échec, un désastre. Cette chose insensée et ridicule. Et dire que le monde sorcier fêtait le jour de la mort de Lily ! Le jour où sa faute retomba sur celle qu'il aimait, telle une épée invisible et fatale.

Il sait où il l'a envoyée. Il ne le sait que trop bien. Il sait également où il finira. De quelle manière, et peu importe ces ridicules efforts pour retarder sa chute fatale, pour penser à autre chose, pour réparer ses actes en obéissant à Dumbledore. Il ne pourra pas y échapper.  
Il ne le veut pas.

Par sa faute, elle est là-haut. S'il existe un paradis, elle ne peut qu'y être, elle qui avait toujours été si douce, si ouverte. Elle avait vécu tel un ange sur terre, pourquoi en serait-il autrement dans l'au-delà ? Seulement, lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il pouvait encore profiter de sa bonté, de sa présence, de ses paroles pleines de vie.  
Désormais, tout cela lui est interdit. Il n'a plus le droit de l'écouter, il ne peut plus l'entendre. C'est sa punition pour l'avoir menée là-haut justement. S'il a causé sa mort, il doit en subir toutes les conséquences.  
Elle doit sûrement être merveilleuse.  
Et lui doit payer.

Il a beau se ressasser tous ses souvenirs où elle apparaît, tous ces moments où « il aurait dû », chercher des moyens d'annuler sa mort, rien ne l'aide et chacune de ces pensées n'a pour aboutissement que davantage de larmes.  
Aucun moyen de la ramener, aucune réponse correcte pour expliquer, pour justifier sa mort.  
Aucun moyen de le ramener lui. Il aurait dû mourir, la suivre, s'excuser. Alors si la mort le refuse, il refusera la vie à tout jamais. Peut-être que c'est puéril, mais qu'a-t-il à perdre désormais ? Plus rien ! « Sev' » n'existe plus. Peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres.  
Et il n'y a pas que lui qui souffre. Il n'est pas le seul à la regretter. Mais il ne veut pas supporter en plus la culpabilité de faire pleurer les autres. Il se sait égoïste mais il s'en contrefiche. Parfois, il croit la mériter plus que d'autres et la vie la lui a confisquée. Potter a ses yeux qu'il peut regarder quand il veut, comme pour le narguer, il a son sang, son amour qui le protégea. Cet amour si précieux. Lupin la fréquentait autant qu'il le souhaitait alors que lui… On la lui avait retirée ! En partie par sa faute mais surtout à cause de Potter. S'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, elle n'aurait pas été autant engagée contre Voldemort.  
Alors il se venge sur eux, les insultant sur des choses qu'ils ne peuvent changer, qu'ils ne sont pas. Il dévie cette haine contre lui-même sur les autres, ça le soulage un court moment, mais détruit un peu plus son âme. Alors il recommence…

Il a déjà du mal à suivre ses obligations sans supporter le jugement des autres. A force de toujours se battre, de continuer ce combat insensé et interminable contre sa propre faute, ses propres accusations, sa tristesse destructrice, il se détruit de l'intérieur un peu plus. Peut-être que c'est son but final. Il arrive par moments à s'en débarrasser, à agir en se disant qu'il se fait pardonner ainsi mais il ne peut jamais effacer cette image pour de bon. Celle de Lily et Potter ensemble. Celle que reflètent les yeux de leur fils. Celle de son crime, son égoïsme, ces horreurs qui le rapproche davantage du mage noir et des traîtres que des héros de guerre.  
Il a envie d'être le seul à avoir le droit de pleurer Lily, le seul à vraiment la connaître.  
Et ça le détruit de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il n'a plus le droit ni à sa présence, ni à son amitié, ni à sa voix chaleureuse. Tout ce qu'il entendra désormais sera le rire glacial du Maître des Ténèbres et le silence terrifiant de l'absence de Lily.

You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner

Toutes ces années avaient été un véritable gâchis, d'une inutilité affligeante, mais maintenant, en cet instant précis, bien que terrifié… Il se sait utile. Il a trouvé sa voie. Il reste debout devant la mort avant que celle-ci ne le frappe, avant de tomber.  
Après tout ce temps perdu, après toute cette obscurité, il a enfin son rôle, son unique moyen de réussir sa quête, de se montrer droit, de se dresser pour s'excuser convenablement auprès d'elle -bien qu'une partie de lui se rappelle qu'il n'aura jamais son pardon- et auprès de tout les autres. Il accepte enfin sa part de responsabilité dans leur malheur car il ne restera pas longtemps de toute manière.

Le serpent se jette sur lui et il tombe lourdement au sol.

Son regard. Elle le regardait. Elle l'avait vu alors qu'il agissait à la recherche de son indulgence.

Son regard au dessus de lui. Là où il l'a envoyée.  
Tandis que lui gît sur le sol poussiéreux, tel qu'il l'a mérité.  
Il continue un moment à fixer ses yeux émeraude.  
Pourtant, il sait qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques secondes, plus que quelques unes...  
Et tandis qu'elle reste au-dessus, à lui murmurer des paroles qui ne peuvent qu'être que belles tant elle est bienveillante, il reste allongé, agonisant, sans pouvoir l'entendre, la malédiction perdurant.

_« Avec toute mon affection,  
Lily. »_

Cette phrase, il n'a pu l'entendre, juste la lire, et elle ne lui était même pas destinée. Il n'a plus le privilège de percevoir ses mots.  
Même dans la mort, il n'en a pas le droit.

Car c'est lui qui a causé son départ.

* * *

Petite traduction de la strophe pour les non anglophones :  
_"Tu sais où tu l'as menée, tu sais certainement où tu es, tu tentes de lever le pied, mais tu sais que ça ne te mènera pas loin. Et maintenant elle est là-haut, à chanter comme un ange, mais tu ne peux pas entendre ses mots. Et maintenant elle est là haut, à chanter comme un ange. Impardonnable pécheur."_

Je ne voulais pas la mettre en français car je trouve que ça dénaturerait la douceur de cette chanson (et puis ma traduction aurait été minable). C'était un enfer de l'écrire vu que le thème est très sombre mais que la mélodie est très agréable. Donc j'ai raté l'exercice "suivre l'ambiance".

J'espère que vous avez pu apprécier l'histoire malgré tout !


End file.
